


No te vayas de mi lado.

by Junsuhiroishiwata



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junsuhiroishiwata/pseuds/Junsuhiroishiwata





	1. Chapter 1

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━  
Capítulo 1

A la luz de la luna, en aquella plaza donde ahora los cuatro miembros se reunían. Todo parecía estar saliendo lo más normal posible. Pues, después de aquel rotunda victoria. Ahora podían permanecer más tranquilos en cuanto respectaba a la FMI. Ya no tenían por que seguir ocultándose.  
Y justo en aquella reunión, todo pareció dar un estrepitoso giro de 180 grados. ¿Como habia sido posible? Ni el mismísimo ethan hunt tenía muy clara aquella cuestión.. 

—Will... —pronunció su nombre, siendo cuidadoso de no denotar frente a los demás. Sus ansias de tener una platica más amena con el analista, pero en privado. Sin que nadie los molestara, o pudieran escuchar en plena conversación... 

—Qué paso... —El Rubio lo vio, desde el otro lado de la mesa. Solamente para intercambiar miradas con sus otros dos compañeros. Y al parecer, tanto jane y benji captaron la indirecta. 

"Creo que se me olvido algo en el auto, oye benji. Que te parece si me acompañas" Jane había sido demasiado preceptiva, por lo que no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para darle un codazo a benji. Y obligarlo a dejar a esos dos solos.. 

—Pero yo quería saber cual será nuestra siguiente misión.. —El técnico declaró aún ajeno a la situación que comenzaba a crearse entre los tres... 

"Benji, vamos. Necesito ayuda para buscar algo... " La chica insisto, y al ver cómo will comenzaba a mirar a todos lados un tanto confundido. Se paro de inmediato y tomó a benji por el brazo para llevarlo consigo aunque el otro no entendiera absolutamente nada... 

"Pero no seas agresiva. " Brandt escuchó a lo lejos las leves quejas del técnico mientras era encaminado a un lugar alejado.. 

—Que me quieres decir... —Ahora que los dos estaban solos, podia formular aquella pregunta sin presión... Y es que cierta parte dentro de si, le decía que te tendría que confesar aquello que lo seguía atormentando... 

—Brandt.. Tú que sabes acerca de mi esposa.. —Ethan solto sin más, con la cabeza aún agachado. Fijando su mirada en algún punto remoto.. 

Y no pudo evitar suspirar, por qué era algo que ya se esperaba. Tal vez no en ese preciso momento, pero. Tarde o temprano le llegaría de repente. 

—Murió... Por culpa de... —Se detuvo, buscando la siguiente palabra. La que fuera la más indicada para poder expresar todo lo que le hacían sentir un peso sobre los hombros... 

—Ethan.. Sinceramente.. Creo qué, yo tuve un poco de culpa... —Si, siendo lo más sincero posible, tenia que je decirlo de aquella forma. Por qué el estuvo a cargo de aquella misión. Teniendo entre sus manos la posibilidad de salvar a alguien inocente. 

—¿Por qué dices eso brandt..?—La voz de ethan no sonaba para nada anormal, es más. Desde el punto de vista de su acompañante, parecía que reflejaba las mayor tranquilidad que en mundo era posible... 

Y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a suspirar. Sintiendo que llegaría el momento de la revelación final.. —Yo estaba a cargo de protegerla... Pero falle.. —contestó, tal vez con un poco de alivio. 

Entonces lo miró, finamente a los ojos. Para vislumbrar que no existía rastro alguno de malestar, tristeza o ira. Todo seguía en su lugar, haciendo que el rostro de ethan se viera igual que siempre.. 

—Te equivocas brandt.. —ethan replicó ante aquella extraña declaración.. Pues justo ahora podía ver en su celular. El mensaje de que _ella_ se encontraba cerca de ambos.. 

—No fallaste, nunca podrías hacerlo. —Y con esto último finalizó aquel pequeño que ambos compartían.. Era algo, fuera de lo común. Pero si la inteligencia no le fallaba a will. Estaba casi seguro qud había entendido lo que el castaño le habia dado a entender... 

—Ella sigue viva... 

Fue lo único que logro decir, sin darse cuenta, de que en su rostro ahora mismo se empezaba a dibujar un sonrisa llena de tranquilidad... Podía sentirse en paz al saber aquello.. Ahora ya nada del pasado importaba. Solo expresaría aquella inmensa gratitud ofreciendo sus habilidades de agente. 

—Acepta la misión.. —Y con esto, ethan le entregó el celular donde se encontraría grabado el mensaje. Aquel que los llevaría a aventurarse en una nueva misión....


	2. Capítulo  2

Will no pudo evitar no sorprenderse, hasta reír le era ajeno. Pero su rostro delataba, no lo creía. Y sabía que ethan nunca podría mentirle. Su esposa seguía viva. Y ahora se sentía como un tonto, siempre se mortifico. Que más remedio, ethan poseía la cualidad de impactar al realizar lo jamás pensado. Entre ello, vivir en engaños, solo para proteger a sus seres amados. Si eso no era digno de admirar, el ya no sabria que otro término rebuscar para halagarlo. 

─Impresionante. ─ ya todo habia pasado. La misión, los resultados eran tan tangibles. Lo evitaron, tan unidos que casi no parecia real. 

─ Tenía que protegerla de todo. Y yo, no era capaz de obligarla a llevar una vida llena de riesgos. ─ toda la verdad del asunto se encontraba ahí. A no mucho de ellos dos. Acompañada de las personas que conformaban su nueva vida. Una, dónde ethan la amaba. Pero dónde ya nunca más podrían seguir juntos. 

─ Bueno, al menos puedo dejar de sentirme así... ─ El analista entonces comprendió. Que, no importase que hiciera, ethan era impresionante. Y el simple hecho de haber colaborado con el para evitar la destrucción del mundo, le era grato. Sin importar los riesgos. «¡Si! Quiero seguirte a cualquier misión. —pensó altivo. Seguro y lleno de una fiereza anormal. » 

─ Sentía la necesidad de decirlo antes. Solo que, estabamos presionados. Ocupados hasta el tope con el riesgo que el protocolo fantasma ejercía sobre nosotros. ─ Y en el tren, aquel donde se reunieron después de la confusible muerte del secretario. Ahí ethan sospechó algo. Que, sin lugar a dudas le dejo picado. Tenía que saber quien era brandt. Y cuando lo descubrió, fue obvio dentro de si la incertidumbre. Tenía miedo, pero no de perder los documentos vitales para la misión. Si no de perder a sus compañeros.

Benji, jane y hasta el nuevo recluta y futuro amigo le eran indispensables. ¡Al demonio todos los demás! El solo deseaba mantenerlos a salvo, a ellos. A su esposa, y al resto del mundo que confiaban en que su vida siempre sería tranquila. 

─ Sí... Comprendo. ─ El sereno de la noche sobre ahí, les ejercía con rudeza. Ya de lejos había percibido el ruido agudo que causaba la voz de su ex-mejor. Antes de verla desaparecer dentro de una tienda. Ella está segura, no había nada por que preocuparse. Entonces, ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo nervios y conmoción? Acaso william brandt le causaba aquella ¿Reacción? Inverosímil de pies a cabeza por alguien lleno de rectitud como el. Pero era acertado, aún si no lo quería creer. 

─ Creo que empieza a hacer mucho frío. ¿No? Vamos, creo que benji ya se canso de esperar. ─ ethan irrumpió, entre sus pensamientos y los ajenos. No conocía aún demasiado bien a brandt. Pero era alguien indudablemente hábil. Diestro en recordar hasta el rostro más común posible. Una cualidad que le hacía una buena pieza en trabajos que el mismo sintiera de sigilo y reconocimiento facial. 

Sin embargo, will no comprendía. Y los hechos se hallaban en la primera impresión, en aquel coche dónde el y el secretario lo fueron a salvar. Fue un milagro no morir, más tras la inesperada aparición de matanes previamente contratados con tal de eliminarlos. 

Así que, le miro. Pero solo de soslayo, quería estar seguro. Y no en, no trabajar con él. Si no, en confiar que no moriría en el intento de seguirlo hasta el final de los tiempos sin importar el que. Pues ya era bien conocido su perfil osado y las consecuencias que sus decisiones podían repercutir sobre el mismo secretario de la FMI. 

─ Si. En seguida te alcanzó. ─ susuruo plausible, tomando su tiempo para rehuir sobre la bebida ya casi bebida que solo le daba una banal excusa para quedarse a su paso. 

«¿Oh? Esta bien. —Ethan no lo mostró, pero se sintió extrañamente angustiado. Como si los malos presentimientos le estuvieran hasta picando las costillas.»

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━


End file.
